


Leyendecker Husbands (Fanart)

by EffableSamael



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: As it should be, Crowley's showing a bit more thigh than is strictly necessary, DTIYS, Draw This In Your Style, Fanart, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Pinups, lineart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/pseuds/EffableSamael
Summary: Lineart illustration of the Ineffable Husbands, for IngAfterDark's Leyendecker-inspired DTIYS challenge.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Leyendecker Husbands (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ingafterdark (ingthing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingthing/gifts).

> When IngAfterDark posted her *stunning* Draw This In Your Style challenge on Instagram a few days ago, I spent a lot of mental energy debating whether or not to do it. Her version is absolutely gorgeous; I love the posing, outfits, expressions, masterful paint work, everything.
> 
> That's why I almost didn't do it. That's why I've waffled on every DTIYS I've done — I look at the originals and think, "This is so wonderful exactly as it is. What could *I* possibly bring to the table by trying to remake it?" I instantly start comparing my work to theirs, and it feels like an insult to even do it — like I'm dragging down the quality of their ideas.
> 
> This is, of course, total bullshit. This isn't the right mindset to have about art, especially fandom art — it shouldn't be about better or worse, just about *different.* What do I do *differently* from Ingrid — regardless of how "good" that thing may be?
> 
> The answer, in this case, is lineart. I think inking has become one of my strengths recently, so I decided to throw everything I had into that. I'm proud of the effort I spent on recreating the subtle details in this, and I will try to remind myself not to compare it too much to Ingrid's, or anyone else's. I did the absolute best I could with the time and energy I had.
> 
> Ingrid, your DTIYS is an utter joy, and you're such a helpful and kind influence in this fandom. I hope you like my interpretation of your brilliant idea. 😊


End file.
